1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a release-lined pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) sheet comprising a PSA layer and a release liner provided thereon. In particular, it relates to a PSA sheet with a release liner, wherein the release liner is provided on the PSA layer side with a plurality of ridges.
This application claims priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-118984 filed on Apr. 30, 2008 and the entire content of the application is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
PSA sheets for applications such as paint-replacements, decorations, surface-protections, etc for vehicle exteriors, housing materials and so on are generally applied to cover a large surface area and required to have aesthetic quality as well. A known technology prevents degradation in the exterior appearance of PSA sheets caused by bubbles trapped upon its application onto an adherend, by releasing fluids (typically, a gas such as air, etc) to the outside through channels pre-formed on the applied PSA layer surface. Examples of documents describing these PSA sheets include Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-149811, 2006-028416 and 2007-070401.
In a preferred method for forming channels on a PSA layer surface, surface structures of a release liner to protect the PSA layer until the PSA sheet is applied (to an adherend) are transferred. For the release liner having a surface structure to press channels (a surface structure having ridges corresponding the channels), in terms of the surface molding (structuring) facilitation, at least the structured surface side of the liner is formed of a polyolefin-based resin composition (typically, a polyethylene-based resin composition).